Forgive me Klainofsky
by Nosaiga
Summary: Kurt, Dave, Blaine and Jeremiah, all bond together, proving that you can love more then one person, hearts link where love and lust collide, Klainofsky, Kurtofsky, Klaine and Jerofsky. My translator: nenalove03
1. Chapter 1

Dave could not ignore the twitching within he could not deny that he missed Kurt, it was not easy to admit his feelings he always tried to avoid those feelings for he never did want to admit how he missed the boy, ever since Kurt Hummel left his stupid glee club to run, run away from him. David Ryan Karofsky. As soon as the boy that haunted his dreams left he could not deny the echo that formed inside, he began to lose weight everyone began to wonder why the poor guy began to excessively train. Nobody could guess the reason why.

The reason was the guilt that began to boil inside, for his stupidity made the boy that captivated him leave. Oh his foolishness, if only he knew that when you confess your love to a boy it should be handled with care and tenderness not anger and aggressive pulls. But what's done is done and there is no turning back. Although not all is lost he could try…wait no he could sincerely try and maybe just maybe he could get another chance, maybe with a little luck he could turn the tables around and maybe one day that same person could return those feelings.

One day he went; standing right in front of Dalton with a red rose on his hands his outfit clearly new, he began to play with the insides of his left side jacket trembling he began to play around with the stupid chocolate he bought for this occasion, his forehead sweating drops as he took a long stride and began to calm his nerves.

The school gates suddenly open and all the boys began to pile out, all in synchrony all movements so alike as if they movements were robotic, all with their blazers looking so, so alike but that was into he got a closer look at the boy with porcelain skin with smooth facial expressions that little one was so skinny yet his body was a masterpiece. The boy was breath taking all the guilt came kicking in why was it that he had to go, oh yeah it was his fault.

Kurt Hummel, he caught his breath as he began to walk towards him, although the poor fool did not know that he had the label price showing on his long sleeve jacket. Although he did looked like a complete fool he still walked with firmness towards his man, yes his man. Although Kurt didn't knew Dave owned him. But still his palms were sweaty hot he had fear, that fear that overwhelm him, the fear of being rejected, the fear of being violent. He hated being violent especially since it was Kurt.

He was about to reach him smiling to himself. Dave was not a bad looking guy he was not fat, he was not bald maybe it was the age, perhaps when he reached his 30's he would be someone like Hummel predicted he would be. But Dave still hoped, he hoped Hummel could see what's inside the soul. He was about to call after him when he suddenly saw another man reached him tenderly. The guy had grace, elegance and he had something in that smile he could see their interaction, his face fell perhaps his beloved went out with that man. Why would he crawl when he could fly.

"I'm a dumb ass" he assured himself as his eyes followed the strange man with his beloved he glared at him heartedly but still in the back of his head he admired the man for he was exactly what Kurt wanted.

He looked back trying to figure out where his beloved went. Hmm he could have gone that far he began to desperately search for the man, receiving blank stares from the strangers, desperately he found him. They boy was about to turn to the left side corner he began to follow his footsteps, he wonder why would he walk instead of using his car, though the thought left as soon as he saw Hummel turn to an alley. Fear dwelled on Dave the alley was far too dangerous he began to sprint and yelled his name "Hummel"

He could die when he caught the beautiful shade of those eyes.

Kurt stood firmly, at first when he first heard that voice he could not recognize it but when he turned to face the man that tormented his dreams, fear covered him with anguish.

"What… what are you doing here" his voice trembling, all heat from his face leaving behind a cold sweat. He slapped himself for he just left himself as an easy target, the alley was an isolated place and it could easily be a place where they could hide a corpse, he began to take a few steps back trying to find an exit any possible way of escaping. " Leave me alone" he yelled trying to act brave but failing at the attempt.

Dave felt as if he was punched he hated the look of fear in his beloved, that was exactly what he wanted to change, he took the smaller body and gave his best smile as he brought little space between their faces, he gave him the red rose. Hummel's eyes went blank he could not understand why he had a rose between his fingers given by one other then Dave.

He try to process what had just happen but all he could think was that this was a sick prank that Dave did, looking up he tried to cover up fear with courage he did not want to be vulnerable against him.

"It's for you" Dave closing the space and taking the rose so Hummel could hold it against his chest. Hummel tried to hold the rose with both hand but shock was written all over his face

"Why" Kurt spoke softly for he could not find the answer as much as he try to look at different possibilities but he was distracted by Dave's expression for the man look like it was the most obvious thing in the world

" I don't think I need a reason why" he raised his voice, but he could see the small boy hunching his back in fear although he had the rose protected between his hands " I'm sorry" Dave tried to apologize immediately trying to find better answers then he spoke something that he wanted to say but could not before " because I wanted to apologize for what I did to you In the past"

Kurt at first wanted to leave but he was a sucker for red roses so he stood by with curiosity and fear, but when he heard the answer of the giant, he wanted to smile a little of course he didn't he looked up at Dave and saw him as a giant teddy bear so stupid. He always looked dumb but still the man remained at his spot, he could see the confused looked, looking like a St. Bernard confused.

"And also I would like for you to accompany me to talk" the giant asked waiting for a definite yes, for if he was to receive a no Kurt better watch himself he could end up with a black eye or a broken nose, just as broken as the heart of this game.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see anything we have to talk about" Kurt looked to his surrounding trying to escape the piercing gaze that the tall strong man was inflecting him

"Follow me" the words echo with a pulse and Hummel had no other choice but to follow him

Kurt advance taking each step slower, he slipped his flower to his other hand, stumbling at each step he took

Several times he stumble, Dave hesitant growled "Hummmm" Dave turned around with so much force taking his bag so he could carry it, freeing Kurt from carrying such a heaving book bag seriously what is in this bag…rocks…

Kurt blushed furiously he loved that he took the bag away from hi, making his muscles relaxes, Kurt held the rose tightly, it was remarkably beautiful the petals swung in full red colors, he was stung with every second he looked at the rose. Kurt looked away and stared blankly at Karofsky back he didn't notice that they had arrived at the end of the alley, blinking a few times to adjust his sight…was that Dave's car

"are you coming, or do I have to carry you in" Karofsky open the door of the car, which surprised Kurt very much, was he being a gentleman…

Looking back at his eyes he could see the sincerity in it, very crude and forceful but he was trying to be courteous and nice. Kurt immediately reacted his curiosity getting the better of him  
>Hmm where will he take me…<br>the motor of the car blasted and Dave drove forcedly, Dave dared to drive with one hand only, one hand on the steering wheel the other was resting on Kurt's knees, Kurt's brow rose but he let it be mostly for fear. He would rather keep his nose intact. Silence was irrelevant, but both kept looking at each, stealing glances while the other wasn't looking. Dave's hand began to sweat, slightly trembling at the feel of Kurt, but the other didn't notice…

"Where are we going?" Kurt Hummel dared ask, breaking the barrier of silence that both had build since the ride started. But Kurt dared not look at Karosky his eyes were fixed on the rose tempted to sigh

"To my house…and guess what we just arrived" Kurt drove to the drive using his remote control to open his garage, Kurt was render speechless. Karofsky shutting the motor turned to a very stunned Kurt  
>"why have you brought me here" Kurts lithe body became nervous, slightly trembling<p>

"To talk…didn't I said that before"  
>Kurt followed Dave out of the car making his way inside, inspecting the house. He notice the house pretty clean and nice it was a warm environment which surprised him<p>

Karofsky sat Kurt on the sofa, leaving to the kitchen to bring him an orange juice, handing the orange juice to Kurt he felt a little tingle when their fingertips met. Kurt was surprise his curiosity getting the better of him, he could not comprehend what he was doing here so he blurted out his thoughts

"Karofsky what do you want, what are you looking for?"

Dave's eyes traveled Kurt looking at the rose between his legs, for some odd reason Kurt held the rose tightly, looking at his orange cup intently he waited, but something unexpected occurred, Dave kneel in front of him, taking the rose and cup away from him he looked at his aqua eyes intently

"I wish to apologize to you for all that I done… I wish I can take it all back but its too late…but I believe….in second chances"

Dave was somewhat struggling with his words, Kurt notice that Dave was a little slow expressing himself he probably study more then 5 or 10 times for those words but hi is trying Kurt stared into space

Dave kept going with no more hesitation " I know that I'm not what you aspire down the less what you deserve not even close, but I cant try- I can be a better person, I'm not a neantedral like you pointed out the other day…

Kurt felt a little embarrassed of the confession, could that have been a love confession?  
>His mind stir blankly at him as he tried to remember the day<p>

The screams the yells, the part where he said that he would never be his type the part where he kissed him forcefully, the insults were carved in his mind beating firmly deep within for the first time Kurt felt a wave of sadness for the football player , maybe he misjudge him quickly, maybe he did had feelings

After all maybe Dave was trying to protect his feeling by showing rage and discomfort

But still " You're a jerk, that time you ruined my first kiss…my kiss that you stole, you took it away from me my one and only kiss the bitterest one of all" Kurt was yelling, tear welmin up his skin turning into red fire ,

but Dave stared into him and he fekt his heart being ripped apart seeing Kurt cry was beyond what he could take, he couldn't take the look of hurt and pain, he found the floor more comfortable to watch

Dave got determination from who knows where and he silently spole

" That's why I ask for a second chance, maybe I can make it up to you with a second kiss"

Maybe he was lying to himself he was trying to right his in justice but still Dave is the kind of guy that was not prepared to lose himself in Kurt's aqua eyes he couldn't bare it but he fell in love…

A small nod

"can I really?" he asked impatiently without feeling false hopes stirring inside, he looked at Kurt while he was rubbing his eyes and Dave thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, he stared deeply lifting Kurt's face so he was breathing in his scent " Thank you Hummel" he said with an unrecognizable tone of voice.

Kurt was lost for a second in his green eyes, while Dave wiped his tears away, and with that he leaned in close taking in his mouth with his own firmly he began to plant sweet kissed but not close enough breathing in his scent he felt the singers voice and his breath all so deep inhaled with his lips, trying to open his mouth a little wider he pushed his tongue inside and in an instant he recognized the flavor of his lips, he could never forget the flavor of sweet vanilla Kurt, taking in Kurt's timid tongue licking it softly with force, Kurt dared not move his mouth his body was still, he only closed his eyes but then the kiss became more heated yet it was still innocent kiss after kiss with a depth meaning was starting to stir, after a while Dave released his gripped in which Kurt was left inhaling deep chunks of air

Karofsky had given him something sweet to remember him by, something pure…maybe ever something with a deeper intention

Dave took the small boy forehead and took in his lips once again inside of him, this time more demanding more forceful with heat, more ensured tongue inside of the Angel's mouth yet this time Kurt's body shiver in anticipation as Dave teased his tongues small licks and beautiful moans came from both he bit his bottom lip, and Kurt allowed him to test drive his mouth as much as he wanted, Even Kurt wanted to use his own tongue to find pleasure inside of the moth but it was somewhat clumsy. Both mouth battling increasing the force of there bodies and increasing there time to experiment with each other neither wanted to pull away…  
>…later<br>Step by step something occurred not even Kurt imagined it to happen, if it happened…it happened in his bed or in his bath tub but the kiss was to much and Karofsky hand roam all over his body , he felt those hand traveling all over his back and he didn't even realized that he no longer held Dalton's blazer, and his undershirt was pulled up to his chest, he blushed for he could not believe how fast this all occurred

"Everything ok Kurt?"  
>Dave stirred looking at the small boy beside him " Kurt…no no…nothing happened" He pulled Kurt to his chest as they both lie there Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach he could not believe that from fear it turn out to excitement<p>

Dave dared not to move he began to caress his face "If you fear this please tell me so I would stop"

But he knew he had little self-restrain if Kurt didn't allowed him to go further he would go insane, he needed his body his feel he needed that as much as he needed to breath, Kurt's body was heat and he needed it, he knew his last statement was blasphemy only to calm the smaller man down

He knew he was his to claim…soon

**Sorry for****the delay****  
><strong>**it is****a friend****who translates****this****  
><strong>**and she has****little free time**


End file.
